The present invention relates to bearings, and more particularly to laminated elastomeric bearings used in applications such as helicopter rotors.
Laminated elastomeric bearings are known and include a plurality of alternating, nested elastomeric and metallic layers disposed coaxially about a centerline. Such bearings permit movement of a component, such as a centering pin of a feathering hinge, to pivot or “twist” about the bearing centerline and/or to pivot partially about one or more axes generally perpendicular to the centerline. Such bearings are effective in applications such as the feathering hinge of a rotor assembly, but may experience premature failure due to temperature-induced breakdown of the elastomeric layers in certain sections of the bearing which experience relatively greater amounts of strain.